User talk:Muhammad Zahin Jazli
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Category:Kamen Rider Ixa: Russian Roulette, Black Bullet, White Justice and Individual-System page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Manta-bee (talk) 05:54, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Hey I see youu like fanfic, so maybe you would like this fanfic http://desperate-feelings.wikia.com/wiki/Pilot . It's tv show based fanfic, so if you are interrested please rread and live commment. Fanfic of AAL. Ready to help with the fanfic. If possible, we might make a fanfic called Ace A Live Infinity, focused solely on Date A Live and Ace Combat Infinity. Plt. Pao Ayo. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:50, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:24, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. If I'm writing on the other fanfic, please wait for a while..... Copy that. I'll be flying in team deathmatch for a while. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:44, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I will create the page and add synopsis shortly. Story would be added later. One other thing: I edited the initial description of Ace A Live since Ace Combat wasn't mentioned to be based and I did a few fixes. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:20, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:23, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. ^_^ Okay Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 23:58, July 30, 2015 (UTC) Would it be fine if we start looking for factions and equipment for the Ace A Live thing? I would go with my mostly usual Ace Combat and Date A Live articles. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:06, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:14, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Sure, and don't forget, Spirit of Razgriz is a mixture between Demons of Razgriz and Spirits. Ok, thanks. Just to let you know, some of the articles will have a redirect link to the real information. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:34, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I added the equipment list. See for yourself. Ace A Live/Vehicles and Support Units Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 00:29, August 2, 2015 (UTC) Other ideas Here is an idea: I have IL-2 Sturmkvik: 1946 in my PC. What I would think is that to complement Ace A Live, all it needs is a backstory on how the Sephira Crystals end up being an object of interest. Would this be good? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 05:09, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Here are the photos, if you like them: B-25flyby.jpg|A B-25 flies by over the impact crash site of the Sephira Crystal. It was shot down several minutes later. Transportintercept.jpg|The suspected transport fleet, as seen from a P-80 cockpit. FilePhoto.jpg|U.S. Army soldiers inspecting a Sephira Crystal File:P-80Intercept.jpg|The P-80 flown by Junichi Takamiya Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:20, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Good, now then, how about timeline next? It's easy to seeing what you made. ^_^ Okay, from the photos and the mission data I made earlier, it takes place in 1946, in what was called Operation: Halvanhelev (get it, named after Tohka's upgraded Angel), a series of classified military and scientific ops to study vibrational disturbances around Western Europe and North America. This will be related to the first Spacequake and the series of events that followed. The description of the P-80 states that it is piloted by Junichi Takamiya. He will be the fictional ancestor of the fanfic's Shido Itsuka. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:43, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Here are other details of the timeline: 2020 February 15 - Shido Itsuka became part of Ratatoskr. He became a certified United Nations Forces pilot on the same day. March 31 - Shido became part of the United Nations Forces, 21st Fighter Squadron, Archangels. April 10 - Shido participated in Operation: Argus, the liberation of Tokyo from the USEA Federation. Now here is the fun part on this date. 9:30 - Shido, callsign Seirei, entered Tokyo airspace from the southeast along with his squadron mates. 9:40 - A spacequake alarm sounded off, forcing both sides to escape. 9:41 - The spacequake occured, powerful enough to knock Shido's craft out of the sky. He bailed out almost immediately after. 9:45 - Shido finds a girl with a medeval-looking armor in ground zero(that girl is Tohka). From 9:46 onwards, USEA opened fire on her, but she escape. Shido followed her to an area where the least of the fighting occurs. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:43, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Here is more. I can confirm it is just some remnant Germans fighting to create a Spirit in the prologue... ...and they came close to creating one, but stopped short. DALHelsinki.jpg|A USAAF P-80 above Helsinki. DALHelsinki2.jpg|Takamiya's P-80 attacking the bombers DALHelsinki3.jpg|Firing the guns Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:03, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:13, August 17, 2015 (UTC) Should I start adding the characters at this time (particularly Shido and Tohka for the moment)? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:00, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:06, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. If you want adding reference, conact me. ^_^ Alright, thanks. The jets he will use will be included in his description. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:23, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Now it's your turn for the characters. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:53, August 18, 2015 (UTC) Any other ideas? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:00, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Sountrack. If you like this listening this song, check the videos if you find this song or go to ace combat ace combat ost on Youtube. Good luck Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:10, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Roger Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:24, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Here is the results of the soundtrack. Only thing missing is Date A Live's. http://fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ace_A_Live/Soundtrack Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:00, August 21, 2015 (UTC) Guess which jet did I add today. This will be for someone dangerous. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:35, August 22, 2015 (UTC) Something dangerous is several Superweapon (from Ace Combat), various technology and equipment (like Realizer, Licorice, Auldist, Humpty Dumpty), Neuroi (from Strike Witches), and Fleet of Fog (from Arpeggio of the Blue Steel and even "Enemy vessel" from Kantai Collection). Anything else? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:14, August 22, 2015 (UTC) It's the ADLER, and a female might use one. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:28, August 22, 2015 (UTC) The last stage of the prologue will take place a little far from the Red Sephira Site. That Airbase holds the Spirit research facility. And to be honest, it takes place in 1949, due to the mods I installed minutes ago. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:59, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Well, it seems like "prolonged prologue" and what about present day, what about Assault Horizon (I think DEM Industries was a terrorists)? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:11, August 23, 2015 (UTC) To start, DEM would act like Gründer Industries from AC5 (the company's CEO was one of the members of the nationalistic Grey Men which instigated the events in the game). Also a reference from Assault Horizon would be the mission Launch (specifically the shooting of the just-launched ICBM). Finally, if Inversed Tohka would appear, the allies will take control of the last functioning Stonehenge turret in order to help Shido stop her and bring her back to normal (Stonehenge plays as well). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:24, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Prologue is done. On to Shido's story. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:45, August 25, 2015 (UTC) Another photo from the Prologue Should Shido and Tohka head for a story that is exactly like DAL Light Novel Titles "Tobiichi Angel" and "Tobiichi Devil"? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:29, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes, but it might be spoiler when I didn't read the novel, or watching Anime. LOL. Anyway, you need to create this episodes as much as you can. Good Luck. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:47, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Here is the episodes: Ace A Live/Episodes It needs more titles. Also, from chapter 1 onwards, the title of any chapter must have the name of a continent, followed by the word front. For example: Chapter 1: Pacific Front. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:15, August 26, 2015 (UTC) I'll pen the prologue right now. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:11, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:20, August 28, 2015 (UTC) Agreed. Part one of the prologue is done. Read and tell me what you think. Ace A Live/Part 1 - The Rise of the AcesPlt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:58, August 29, 2015 (UTC) Already read the first partof the prologue? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, so what about next chapter? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:44, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Still have to remember the date of that mission. But anyway, that chapter will be produced shortly. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:54, August 30, 2015 (UTC) OK, now I know. It's June 28, 1946.Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:56, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Part 2 is done. There is a surprise in the story and tell me who appeared in the outskirts watching the battle. Ace A Live/Prologue/Part 2 - Raging Inferno Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:48, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Found out who is the guest character from the future in part 2? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:02, September 1, 2015 (UTC) Good news! The prologue is done. You can read the entire stories in this chapter. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:11, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Okay, now you can take a break, and thanks for editing. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:28, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Roger. The next chapter will be one tall order. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:36, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I have a question: have you ever saw the term "Princess" in the prologue? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:05, September 2, 2015 (UTC) I am starting to continue with the factions in Ace A Live. Any other proposals for the factions? Thanks Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:32, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Not only JGSDF, JASDF, Ratatoskr and/or D.E.M Industries, even New Russian Federation, French Navy, French Air Force, U.S Army, United States Ar Force, SRN and Sons of Trola. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:41, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Wasn't it written that the alternative take of Assault Horizon was basically Infinity all the time? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:46, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Nah, just mentioned only, like Neucom Inc, it's a based on a U.S. Army and U.S Navy. I will added Refugee Liberation Front, an enemy faction from Muv-Luv Alternative Total Eclipse. All of the factions from Ace Combat (ACAH and ACI) franchises are replace to original material (like Ace A Live), and to avoid complications with the setting. I'm really sorry for bad grammar. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:57, September 3, 2015 (UTC) That's okay. Nice naming though. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:08, September 3, 2015 (UTC) Did one major change: the UNF is now officially changed to the Circum-Pacific Treaty Organization (CPTO). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:16, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Ummm.... yes (^_^).Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:01, September 4, 2015 (UTC) So, if you put up other factions, I can fix the bad grammar. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:20, September 4, 2015 (UTC) TQ (Thank you)! Roger Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:33, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Change of alliances. It is now called the Circum-Pacific Allied Forces since I think it sounds cooler. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:40, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Ready to put up other factions. It needs an enemy now. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:46, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah.....Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:34, September 5, 2015 (UTC) If you are planning to add this character, Junichi, to the Date A Live fanon, here is the photo of his F-86 (with explosions from a downed plane) ...and here is the photo of the facility mentioned in the prologue Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:56, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:59, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Awesome.... (^_^) Get me the Third Girls Aerial Squad signed up as a CPAF mercenary squadron. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:55, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) Yeah. There is only one thing to do: better start creating the next episode and ask if it's fine to add this to Date A Live Fanon (if they would allow us to since some of the content are directly sourced from Ace Combat and Date A Live). A surprise is waiting. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 04:21, September 19, 2015 (UTC) New plane for Shido Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 08:11, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Briliant idea, now what about SU-747 next? That'll be tough. I still have to unlock it. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:19, September 19, 2015 (UTC) The paint is ready. All is left is Yuzuru's Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) F-15C -Shido- (under).jpg|Under the plane F-15C -Shido-.jpg|Shido Itsuka's F-15C Eagle Typhoon -Kaguya-.jpg|Kaguya's Eurofighter Typhoon Typhoon -Kaguya- (front).jpg|Front Typhoon -Kaguya- (top).jpg|Top There are not leaving message for you: #Sorry I'm late you, guys, Hari Ray Haji celebration. #Nice painting, way to go! #Try to painting Pixy's fighter jet as Jessie's red paint scheme as Red Licorice instead. And that's about it. ^_^ Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 16:32, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Okay. I'm also working of Ellen's paint during her time in General Resource LTD. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 00:00, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Sugoi!! And now, what's next... (thinking) What about basement, nuclear weapon, and power plant? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) That would apply as targets for the future events. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Here is my ideas. * A Nimitz-class aircraft carrier under CPAF command will be called the CPNS Valkyrie This one is slightly unrelated to the topic. * If another crossover based on Ace Combat and another anime (say GATE) is being thought of. I might create a design aircraft paint. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:25, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Your turn to add some other stuff. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:08, October 6, 2015 (UTC) First flight of Yoshino's final paint scheme will take place tomorrow. Also, Nia's plane will be an F-22 Raptor. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Ready to Go Ready to start making episode 1 of chapter 1? I will try to get my hands on a Su-47. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:22, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Off you go now, sergent! LOL Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:39, September 19, 2015 (UTC) April 10: The Day of Shattered Skies is now under construction. Add some more lines if you wish. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:48, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Next plane on the line: Origami's Su-27 Flanker (a modified version of the paint of the Su-37 will come later). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:01, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Impressive. How about Yamai Sister's fighter plane next (I better find some new stuff)?Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:15, September 20, 2015 (UTC) 13:46, September 20, 2015 (UTC)For the twins? Eurofighter Typhoon is the ideal choice. Hey, who the hell are ya? Get out. I need to discuss him not you! Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:00, September 20, 2015 (UTC) That post is mine. I forgot to log in. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:11, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Oh sorry but it's okay. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:13, September 20, 2015 (UTC) That's fine. The paint: it would be two pieces of it because, you know, twins?Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:22, September 20, 2015 (UTC) SU-37 Terminator like this. It's made by Sukhol Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:29, September 20, 2015 (UTC) I know, but the one in H.A.W.X. (the source of the custom paints) is somewhat as close as to the Su-37 Super Flanker (Ace Combat 3's version of the Terminator).Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:37, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Miku Izayoi isn't become pilot either (because she's singer), instead her role is Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier, right?And also, my original character is Miyako Sestina '(A Japanese-Russian accent), she wants to become idol singer like Ranka Lee. This is why I imagined. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:48, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:56, September 20, 2015 (UTC)That. Okay. It's approved. There is also the other spirits and their assigned aircraft that needs to be sorted out (apart from Kotori and Kurumi having theirs. Tohka's plane will be replaced in the near future). Yoshino - F-16C Fighting Falcon Natsumi - MiG-29A Fulcrum Wait for Yamai's paint. Stand by. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:15, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Finally finished the Yamai paint line with Yuzuru's jet. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 03:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon -Yuzuru-.jpg|Typhoon -Yuzuru- Typhoon -Yuzuru- (top).jpg|Top Okay, what about Ryouko (Origami's leader) and the other JGSDF, it's based on a real-life Japanese millitaries. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 04:13, September 22, 2015 (UTC) I don't know. Their paint would remain the same if implemented. Just only add the emblems. Also, the JASDF would largely go unnoticed in the fanon (CPAF would take a large chunk of the fighting role). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 04:27, September 22, 2015 (UTC) The JASDF section is added in the factions. Try thinking of names for them. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 04:31, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Sorry if I had to say this. There is some problems with Yuzuru's paint in terms of the emblem sizes and I have to remake it from scratch. Here is the updated version. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:15, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Typhoon -Yuzuru- 2.jpg|Improved Typhoon paint for Yuzuru LOL Okay, so what about Natsumi, what about Jessica, or anything else? Make sure you create your own emblems. I forgot, sorry. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:02, September 22, 2015 (UTC) That purple circle with the broadsword in the middle? That would be the Task Force 201 emblem. The other emblems on the wing is the CPAF's official emblem. Last thing I would do is to create the Archangel Squadron emblems. Any other squadron name ideas? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:36, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Here's the squadron/members name: #'Ratatoskr Unit '(Shido, Tohka, Kurumi, Kotori, Yoshino, Yamai) #'AST/Anti-Spirit Team '(Origami, Ryouko, Tomonara) #'God Save the Queen Squadron '(Jessica, other Jessica's group) #'Murakumo Butai '(Mana and the other groups) #'Team Glasgow '(''to be added) #'Raven Units '(Unknown Rven Units, or possible mercenaries) #'Wizard Squadron '(Ellen Mira Mathers and the other DEM Wizards) And that's it. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:58, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Here are some of the names narrowed down from what you proposed (Wizard Squadron may have to be taken out since Cipher might think it's the same Round Table aces from the Belkan War. Just joking). #'''Ratatoskr Unit - Skuld #'God Save the Queen' - Excalibur #'Raven Units' - Stormrider There is one question I need to ask. The meaning of Murakumo Butai. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:24, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Butai means Unit, but Murakumo seems dunno how I translate. Just beat it, thank you. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 17:32, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Okay then. For Jessica and Ellen's planes, that would be next to impossible since they would be using Ace Combat's fictional planes. To start, Jessica's would be an XFA-36 and Ellen's would be both the ADF-01 and ADA-01. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 00:50, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Already found out the meaning of Murakumo and it appears Mana has the fitting fighter for her to use. The characters are also expanded. There is one notable addition in the aircraft list.Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 03:36, September 23, 2015 (UTC) New fighter for Shido: F-22A Raptor and can be called the Mobius One of Ace A Live. A new paint line will also appear: Inverse Hunters. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:02, September 23, 2015 (UTC) F-22A_-Spirit Shido- (side).jpg|Shido's F-22A Raptor F-22A_-Spirit Shido- (top).jpg|Top F-22A_-Spirit Shido-.jpg|Launching flares! Nice painting~! So, what about new chapter, any ideas? P/S: Sorry I'm late you guys, Hari Raya Haji. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 03:06, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Greetings also. Anyway, just finish the first episode of chapter 1. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 03:22, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Any real-world plane for these DEM ladies aside from their fictional ones? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:55, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Ellen's GR paint is done. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:15, September 27, 2015 (UTC) I have an idea (based on Code Geass character name): #Jasmine Gottwald (a genderbent version of Jeremiah Gottwald, but different appearance) #Alliya Soresi (in this AAL, she is not relative parents of Soresi) #Kathy Ried (name based on Diethard Ried, but different manner) #Diana Einstein (based on Nina Einstein) #Fiona Croomy #Felicita Alstrein #Satellizer Weinburg And lastly, you've created Ellen's GR paint, good. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 09:36, September 27, 2015 (UTC) The names would be applicable to mostly mercenary pilots. Their biography would be described in a Ace Combat Zero-style manner. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 09:41, September 27, 2015 (UTC) As requested, Jessica's initial aircraft. It appears Ellen and Jessica are once GR employees. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:48, September 27, 2015 (UTC) It's official. Tohka's replacement plane is the X-29A. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:00, September 28, 2015 (UTC) F-15C -SL-.jpg|Jessica's F-15C Eagle F-15C -SL- _(bottom).jpg|Bottom Excellent work, comrades. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:15, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Now, with the names being proposed, I would create each squadron its paint scheme. I would only show the lead plane since the squadron members would fly exactly the same type (an execption would go to some if more than two types is used). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:27, September 29, 2015 (UTC) New paint scheme for a new fighter squadron (301st Tactical Fighter Squadron, Sea Owl). Also, I have to rely on another paint scheme made by Jetfreak-7 from Deviantart just to get the most important safety details. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC) A new update on the F-14A paint will arrive shortly. After that, a new squadron led by a girl will be introduced in the coming days. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:35, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Improved paint scheme now here. Next thing is to add your ideal pilot for the next squadron I will work on. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) F-14A_-Sea_Owl_Improved-_(frontside).jpg|Bernhard Schwartze's F-14A. F-14A_-Sea_Owl_Improved-_(underside).jpg|Underside. Note the logo on the top part of the vertical stabilizer. First paint scheme under the Ratatoskr's Inverse Hunter line of fighters. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) F-22A -Inverse Hunter- (side).jpg|Shido's F-22A Raptor modified for Project Sephira (Inverse Hunter modifications). F-22A -Inverse Hunter- (back).jpg|Afterburners F-22A -Inverse Hunter- (top).jpg|Lines Excellent.... Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Second aircraft of the Inverse Hunter line is here. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 03:42, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Rafale C -Shido-.jpg|Shido's Rafale (shown in the photo is the C variant. His real version is the M variant) Space Shuttle Visit.jpg|Visiting the space shuttle Slight update on Shido's IH Rafale is complete. Do you think Dark Tohka has found her match, a modified jet? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:01, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Rafale_C_-Shido-_(side).jpg|Shido's updated Rafale Dogfight.jpg|Never mess with the Spirit Lord Let me see, if Tohka become Inverse Form, the fighter jet become eagle-like organic (in AC Infinity, no organic paints were here). Damn.... Sometime later...... Okay, modified jet. There something special about new episodes (or something)? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 14:04, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Read the Rafale M article. Shido's performance level should be ideally be level 15 since Tohka is Inversed in that scenario, a fast jet is needed to counter her. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 10:39, October 6, 2015 (UTC) You can add some other songs in the soundtrack section. Anything goes as long as the main idea is still intact.Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) The first part of episode one is done. Read it first and see if you like it. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 07:40, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Kurumi now has a fictional jet on her equipment list. There is a slight problem with the upload so try finding it in the gallery section. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:07, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:00, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Approved enough? Yeah, those. The carrier in the second pic will be called the PAS Gracemeria. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:09, October 26, 2015 (UTC) Okay, so I did a slight update on the CFA-44's paint to reflect her Astral Dress. One more thing: in Ace A Live, the special bullets usually used by Zafkiel is enlarged to fit into the barrel of the Electromagnetic Launcher, so she not only transport the person to any point in time, but the plane as well. It still has the same problems as the ones found in her Angel. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:02, October 27, 2015 (UTC) Yoshino's plane is under manufacturing so here is a look at what I'm making Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Great! Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:09, November 3, 2015 (UTC) CFA-44 -Kurumi- (initial).jpg Carrier.jpg CFA-44 -Kurumi- (initial 2nd update).jpg|Updated CFA-44 Newly-updated F-16 for Yoshino is here. I better figure out when to start the second episode. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:22, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Expect the ASF-X Shinden II to fly tomorrow for a Spirit/Pilot charcter. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:07, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Improvements I made this section just to make things less complicated when reading. Anyway, I updated Shido's F-15C. It may not look as good as the old, but it still shines in the sky. Regarding his future fight with Inverse Tohka, that's when his plane's flight data recorder will influence Project Sephira. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:57, October 7, 2015 (UTC) This is AWACS, four aircraft detected bearing 030. It's Nightmare! Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:56, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Hell yeah! And so, have you finished new episode yet (it might being quick)? Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:19, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Not yet. I'll resume it tomorrow. Expect it to look more like Tokyo Martial Law. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 15:28, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Kddp up and good work, kid. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 15:32, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Yet another plane from Mother Russia, except that it is modified for Natsumi. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:32, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Just leave a note saying that rather than a template. Maybe I can protect the page to prevent unregistered users from editing. --Manta-bee (talk) 23:47, October 11, 2015 (UTC) The F-22 -IH- has been given an update. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:19, October 12, 2015 (UTC) I humbly ask if you could find an emblem for the Refugee Liberation Front. I am thinking of a paint scheme set for the enemy. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:08, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Archangel 1 F-22A is now on the flight apron. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:09, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Got my hands on the PC Version of Assault Horizon. I'll see what I can do about it. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 06:24, October 24, 2015 (UTC) This is a sample photo of a CFA-44. I may create a skin for it and it might be possible to update it using Assault Horizon as a base. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:01, October 25, 2015 (UTC) F-22A -Inverse Hunter Improved- (top).jpg F-22A -Inverse Hunter Improved- (side).jpg F-22A -Daniel- (front).jpg F-22A -Daniel-.jpg Envisioning Tohka's fighter jet Now that the jet is narrowed down to the X-29A, any design for the skin? Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:28, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Try Invere Form with new technology, this could be better. ^_^ Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:39, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I was looking for a design, but Inverse would be a design basis. Just adding some gold trim would make it look like a normal spirit-themed plane. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:47, October 13, 2015 (UTC) Once I got my hands on an X-29A, I will post the photo. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:13, October 13, 2015 (UTC) I can't wait. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 17:02, October 13, 2015 (UTC) from Plant A new aircraft has been delivered. F-20A -Tohka Yatogami- This will be her starter plane before the X-29A. A final version of the F-20 will come later. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:29, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Fanfic update I just expanded the current episode. Check it out. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 16:30, October 17, 2015 (UTC) More Crossover Ideas In a short while, I will reveal a plane to be flown by a pilot from the Special Region. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:41, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Here is the concept picture. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:16, October 21, 2015 (UTC) "Handclapping" Nice work. Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 13:18, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Only thing missing is the name of that pilot, the leader, and a story (if possible). Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 13:52, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Take a look at this. http://www.foxnews.com/us/2015/10/22/heres-what-would-happen-if-modern-marines-battled-roman-empire/ Makes you wonder if the UNF and USEA fight for control of Arnus Hill. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 11:21, October 23, 2015 (UTC) So here's how that GATE X Ace Combat crossover would go: Following the events of Operation: Bunker Shot (Infinity to be precise), the UNF has been fighting for another liberation of Tokyo. In the middle of the fight, an unknown portal opened in Ginza (as with the anime), releasing men in Roman-style armour and mosters as its weapons. They are easily defeated (as with the anime, again), but this time, USEA did the job and simply entered the gate with mostly no second thoughts. The UNF followed them shortly after. After reaching the other side, the UNF was greeted by USEA troops and the former lost the fight. So they did it again, this time with better planning and after that, with the help of a pilot named Robert Sangley. After succeeding in eliminating the USEAns at the Gate entrance, he found a princess who was caught in the fight and the two made an alliance. There you have it: we keep the main elements of GATE intact, but there is one twist: the princess becomes an ace pilot. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC) FA-18C -SRACES-.jpg|F/A-18C for the Special Region pilot. FA-18C -SRACES- (side).jpg So let me get the straight, did AAL crossover with GATE (I didn't watch actually, until next year), or you made another project? (Breath taking 10x) Okay, so what next, you keep AAL new episode, or create GATE and AC crossover, or both? Oick your choice as you like.Muhammad Zahin Jazli (talk) 12:11, October 30, 2015 (UTC) AAL will keep on moving, but slowly. Since Infinity campaign ends in Operation Bunker Shot (for now), the future events is up for doodling Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 12:16, October 30, 2015 (UTC) By the way, you ever saw that episode 1 of the present timeline I finished sime time ago? I just wanted some feedback. Plt. Pao Ayo (talk) 14:29, October 30, 2015 (UTC)